historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Danny
Danny is a masculine given name. It is related to the male name Daniel. It may refer to: People * Danny (footballer), Portuguese footballer Daniel Miguel Alves Gomes * Danny William Bennett * Danny Bonaduce (born 1959), American radio/television personality, comedian, professional wrestler, and former child actor * Danny Antonucci, Canadian animator, director, producer, and writer * Danny Burawa (born 1988), American baseball player * Danny Clark (disambiguation) * Danny Collins (footballer) (born 1980), Welsh footballer * Danny Boy Collins (born 1967), English professional wrestler * Danny Cox (disambiguation) * Danny Denzongpa (born 1948), Sikkimese-born Indian actor known as "Danny" * Danny DeVito (born 1944), Italian-American actor, comedian, producer and director * Danny Drinkwater (born 1990), English footballer * Danny Elfman (born 1953), American composer, singer, songwriter and record producer, former lead singer and songwriter for the band Oingo Boingo * Danny W. Ellison (born 1999), American motocross rider, YouTube personality, former host/anchor of the Motocross News * Danny Graham (disambiguation) * Danny Green (disambiguation) * Danny Ings (born 1992), English footballer * Danny Lee (disambiguation) * Danny Lopez (disambiguation) * Danny Miller (disambiguation) * Danny Murphy (disambiguation) * Danny Noonan (disambiguation) * Danny O'Brien (disambiguation) * Danny Pittman (born 1958), American former National Football League player * Danny Roberts (disambiguation) * Danny Rose (disambiguation) * Danny Rubin (basketball) (born 1991), American-Israeli basketball player for Bnei Herzliya of the Israeli Basketball Premier League * Danny Saucedo (born 1986), aka "Danny," Swedish singer-songwriter * Danny Simpson (born 1987), English footballer * Danny Smith (disambiguation) * Danny Thomas (disambiguation) * Danny Vukovic, Australian footballer * Danny Wallace (footballer) (born 1964), English former international footballer * Danny Wallace (humorist) (born 1976), British author of Join Me and Yes Man and television presenter * Danny Ward (born 1993), Welsh football player * Danny Williams (disambiguation) * Danny Wilson (disambiguation) * Danny Young (disambiguation) Stage name * Danny!, American singer-songwriter and producer Danny Swain * Danny (Finnish singer), stage name of Finnish singer Ilkka Lipsanen * Danny, Daniel Murillo, lead vocalist of the band Hollywood Undead and formerly Lorene Drive * Danny Saucedo, aka "Danny," Swedish singer * Danny Sexbang, stage name of Leigh Daniel Avidan, singer of musical comedy duo, Ninja Sex Party Fictional characters * Danny Baldwin, in the British soap opera Coronation Street * Danny Baker (character), in the comedy TV show 30 Rock * Danny Collins, in the film of the same name * Danny Fatfuck, in the Adult Swim television pilot "Paid Programming" * Danny Messer, in the TV crime drama CSI: NY * Danny Mitchell (EastEnders), in the British soap opera EastEnders * Danny Moon, in EastEnders * Danny Noonan, the main protagonist in the movie Caddyshack * Danny Phantom, alter-ego of Daniel "Danny" Fenton and the title character of the Nickelodeon cartoon series Danny Phantom * Danny Pink, a character in Doctor Who * Danny Rand, also known as Iron Fist, a Marvel superhero * Danny Rayburn, in the Netflix series Bloodline * Danny Tanner, in the TV sitcom Full House * Danny Thornill, in the film Cyberbully * Danny Van Zandt, in Degrassi: The Next Generation * Danny Walker, a character in the 2001 film Pearl Harbor *Danny "Danno" Williams, in the 1968–1980 television series Hawaii Five-O *Danny "Danno" Williams, in the 2010 remake series Hawaii Five-0 * Danny Williams, a character in the TV series My Little Pony * Danny Zuko, in the musical Grease * Danny (Pokémon), in the Pokémon universe * Danny, the main cat in the movie Cats Don't Dance * Danny, in the [[Just! (series)|''Just!]] series of short story collections by Australian author Andy Griffiths * Danny, in the 2002 animated film ''Return to Never Land * Danny, in the anime Sonic X * Danny, the leader of The Bash Street Kids from the UK comic The Beano * Danny, in the martial arts action thriller Unleashed * Danny, title character in the 2016 song cycle The Seven Doors of Danny See also * Dan (disambiguation) * Daniel (disambiguation) * Dany (disambiguation) * * Category:Masculine given names Category:Hypocorisms